Racks are used in shipping, storing and displaying small crushable or sensitive items such as pots and trays of flowers, vegetable plants and similar items. Presently, plants are shipped on returnable racks or disposable cartons. Usually the returnable racks are made of welded steel tubing or angular steel supporting layers of wood shelving. After the items have been shipped or after they have been displayed and sold, the racks have to be returned to the provider of the the items. The return of empty racks can be expensive and burdensome. Hence, partial and fully disposable racks have been developed but their single use is also an expense. A sturdy but collapsible rack can be reused, yet is so compact that return shipping is a minimal expense and the cost is such that multiple use by returning the rack is an attractive option.